Link's pain in the butt, someone shoot me, bad day
by Luna-Kitsune-Blu
Summary: Link's boot breaks and everything goes down hill from there. Can Link survive this train of never-ending mishaps? rated for Link's foul mouth (COMPLETE! YAY!)
1. the Desert Hag

W/n: I HAVE NO CLUE HOW TO DO THIS!!! Pwease bare with? Newbie! SEND ME CRAP YOU KNOW!! (I don't know any writer's lingo yet so W/n means Writer's note……..HELP ME!!)

~~……….~~  : new place

~*~…….~*~ : same place, different point of view

"………." : someone talking (duh)

*………* : someone thinking

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1: the Spell

~~ Deep in the Greudo Desert ~~

A stranger slowly made her way through the hourly sand storm to the small tent of the Desert Potion Maker. She knew the old hag was expecting her, she always was.  The sand storm lighted as she walked closer to the entrance. The Guild Poe snickered as he always did and vanished. Not needing the Eye of Truth to see him, there was no delay in her entering. 

She entered the dimly lit tent. After letting her eyes adjust, she made her way to the cushion meant for guests. The tent's only light source came form the countless candles circling the main table. Though there had to be over 50 candles, the room was hard to see, but by now she had become used to it. 

As she sat, the old witch appeared as she always did, her body forming from the wisps of smoke floating form the many candles. On the stranger's first visit as a child this entrance had frightened her badly, now it was just a normal, everyday thing to her.

"Lower your hood child," commanded the elder, "the evil eyes of the Greudo King cannot see you here, you are safe for now…" The Stranger did as she was told, knowing very well that Ganon could not sence her here. 

* How many times I have wished to hear that said elsewhere…* thought the stranger as her golden locks fell from the hood's depths. Though her face was beautiful, it had been darkened by long days in the sun, and scratched by sand and spears. On her forehead was the mark of the Shieken Tribe, still a deep scare. She looked longingly into her soul *by Link……*

"Stop your dreaming child," the old hag's voice broke the young Sheiken's train of thought, "you have come here for a reason, tell me…."

"I need a spell elder," replied the Shieken, her daydream still rushing through her head, "to make one stronger through troubles, as requested by the Sage of Shadow…"

"Aww……" whispered the old hag, "so Impa calls on my services again…" she trailed off as if in a day dream her self. Though the Shieken was hoping to get on with her mission soon, she did not wish to interrupt the Potion Maker. 

"Who is this spell for child?"  The hag finally continued. 

"The hero of time elder, he has lost hope again……." She herself trailed off, into another mental journey with him. "Here is your payment," she said half heartedly, "200 rupees, as requested." she set a large pouch onto the table and waited for the spell.

"Good…..good……"answered the hag as she grabbed the pouch and replaced it with a tattered scroll and a bag of herbs. After chanted over the scroll, the spell was set. "You may leave now…" the Shieken nodded and replaced the hood on her brow. "and tell Impa, my services have been worn thin, the time has come for the Hero to find his own heart, mind and quest…" with that, the old hag once again returned to her smoky form and floated out of the tent flap.  


	2. It Starts

W/n: did this the same night as the first one, so I haven't seen anyone's advice then my friends, enjoy!  
  
~~..~~: new place  
  
~*~.~*~: same place, different point of view  
  
"...." someone talking (duh)  
  
*...*: someone thinking  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: It Starts  
  
~~Somewhere in Hyrule Field~~  
  
The wind blew strongly as Navi flew from one side of Link's head to the other. His long bangs brushed his lovely face as gust after gust rusted in from the North East. He didn't notice, he was lost in thought. The green tunic he wore was stained with monster's blood from countless battles, all won one way or the next. The Ocarina rested in his tired hands. He wished to sleep, but he knew if he did, there would be no tomorrow for him. Then the worn hands brushed the Ocarina from his grasp and it hit the ground at his feet. He didn't move, he didn't rush to pick it up. He just sat on his stump in the middle of the Field and thought.  
  
* Damn....Damn you Ganon....Damn you Sages..Damn you Ze~..no, not you Zelda..never you..* A tear raced down his cheek and over his tired smile, * never you...my love....*  
  
He never moved, his mind too weary to control him now. So he sat, sat and thought about what was to become of him. His deep, sky blue eyes produced tear after tear but he never moved, smile glued to his face as each droplet kissed his cheek and dried in the wind. The eyes were so deep, deep with sorrow, longing and defeat. A child hid behind those eyes, crying, sobbing, hoping to be let out again, but even when Link used the Master Sword to go back to the past, the hole in his child hood remained. No magic could change what the beep blue eyes of the Hero of Time had seen, he would never have that chance again.  
  
" LINK! SNAP OUT OF IT!! " A familiar voice broke Link's silent thoughts.  
  
*Zelda? Is that you?* Link's head popped up, the smiled wiped away, leaving a behind a look of shock mixed with hope, *my love? WHERE ARE YOU!?* he turned his head hoping in front of him would be the untouched image that never moved from his brain of the beautiful young Zelda, a little older then himself then.*she wouldn't have changed like me, she would have been spared this, only her...*  
  
But no, before him was the very grown up Sheik, with his slim figure and masked face. His hair moved in the strong wind and Link got a glance at his other eye, *It's blue..* this surprised Link more then anything he had seen in this new time. *Just like....Zelda's...* A tear also tinted the cheek of the Shieken as he approached Link, it was dried, yet still fresh, as if he had been crying, feeling the same pain as Link. Sheik never touched the tear, as if not knowing it was there, but in the mid day, it shined brightly, just like Link's.  
  
"Link, will you come with me?" the Shieken asked after the long silence had worn it's listener's down to the bone. "Another Sage has appeared."  
  
Link nodded and rose from the stump like he had just sat down for a minute or two, leaving the Ocarina on the ground. Navi picked it up and zoomed into Links hat.  
  
Half across Hyrule, Link heard a snap. He looked down, his boot had ripped..  
  
"Shit.." 


	3. Hauting Dreams

W/n: I was REALLY bored so I did most of this the morning after the other's were finished, once again, I haven't seen any comment's, which might be a bad thing, BUT I'm REALLY bored so here you go  
  
~~..~~: new place  
  
~*~.~*~: same place, different point of view  
  
"...." someone talking (duh)-  
  
*...*: someone thinking  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Haunting Dreams  
  
~~Lost Woods, by Saria's Stump~~  
  
The pitter patter of boots once again echoed though Saria's hiding place, the stump still there, Saria..gone.  
  
Every time Link ran up the steps he wished with all his heart that there, on the stump would be his friend..his only childhood friend, she never was. Ever since the first time he made his way to the Forest Temple, the truth hit him. No one was left, every one he knew, loved, cared about, gone. Wasted to the sand's of time, nothing ever was the same. It never was, never would be.  
  
It had hit him long before this day, he knew there was no one the second she wasn't there. He didn't know what becomes of sages once they were woken. He knew they were watching him, and he felt terrible for thinking how much he hated the sages for doing this to him, *Saria didn't do this* he thought as he sat down next to the stump, and leaded his head up against it.*she didn't want me to go away, neither did Zelda..* these thoughts gave him comfort as he drifted off into sleep for the first time in what seemed to him, like ages.  
  
Then he heard someone humming. A gentle hand touched his brow, a soft, familiar hand. She was humming a tune he knew, but couldn't think of, a lullaby...He didn't dare open his eyes, he didn't want the dream to end..if it was a dream.  
  
~*~Sheik~*~  
  
She had followed Link as she always did, and for the first time, he slept. She looked at him, the look of hope replaced the look of longing. He was propped up against the tree stump and his face covered with his long hair.  
  
*He ran here...* thought the Shieken, the look of love raced from her face leaving only shock. Fresh scares and blood showed on his body,*he missed her so much he ran and never....*  
  
She couldn't finish, and she never would, for at that moment, Link did the one thing he'd never done in this time, sobbed. He hiccupped tear after tear after tear, the Hero was gone now, just a child remained, a frightened one, a lost one. She couldn't stand it, she didn't know what to say to him, a Shieken would tell him to grow up, but she knew he couldn't, he had never had anytime to.  
  
So she hummed. She hummed the only song she knew he knew. A sad, soothing lullaby, that even made the withered eyes wet. She sat on the stump and rocked him like a little child, and on his lips hung the word she knew was harder for him to say then any other.  
  
Zelda..... 


	4. Sorrow Brings Hope

W/n ok, now I REALLY don't care about the whole, Review and write system, I'm bored, I write, and so far, well....no one HAS REVEIWED!! WWHHHAAAA!! Yeah I'm done, and I STILL don't own ZELDA!! WAHAAAA!!! Done AGAIN. Enjoy and review  
  
~~..~~: new place  
  
~*~.~*~: same place, different point of view  
  
"...." someone talking (duh)  
  
*...*: someone thinking (do I REALLY have to put this in the front of ALL my chapters? Prove my wrong please ^^ )  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4: Sorrow Brings Hope  
  
~~Deep in the Lost Woods, by Saria's Stump~~  
  
When Link awoke, it was dark. The moon did not show here so the night shadows had consumed everything. It didn't matter to him, for he spent most of his nights here, thinking of the past, the peasant, and his future. This was a sad place for him, his hiding place from the world, the only one he knew. The Temple of Time was another realm for him to think to himself alone, but he held too many memories there, and felt as if he was always watched. Here he was alone, just as he needed it to be. Alone to think, alone to weep, and alone to dream.  
  
He touched his face, fresh tears clung to his flesh. Tired with himself, he brushed back the tattered mane of orange-blonde hair. *It's wet* he thought startled * am I bleeding? No, it has a salty taste, the tastes of tears..I know it well...someone was here...*  
  
Then he remembered his dream. With hope, he sprang to his feet and gazed into the darkness. *they are fresh* he thought as he wandered through the endless night.  
  
*that's means that whoever was over me, please be Zelda, PLEASE BE ZELDA, had just now moved..please be Zelda..please be~~*  
  
He trailed off when he saw her. As if in a dream she sat on the branch of the tree leading into the temple. Her long, golden hair twisted and turned in the slight breeze. Her longing blue eyes met his and he froze, everything stopped for that instant. His heart skipped, his mind went blank, and all he could do was whisper her name.  
  
*her eyes have changed..full of hate, sorrow, longing, wisdom..age....*  
  
"NO!" he raced up to the ledge, every fiber in his being tingled with rage at the thought of her sharing this fate. He grabbed the wall for bearing and wiggled his way over to her. On the landing in front of the entrance he stopped. His hate subsided. She wasn't there.  
  
~~The Depths of the Shadow Temple~~  
  
The torches flickered as Sheik bowed before the Shadow Sage, Impa. As he raised his head, a tear fell to the floor, fresh. Impa looked at him.  
  
"Remove that damn thing Zelda! You know as well as I this place cannot be seen by the Evil King!" commanded Impa, her voice strong yet knowing. Sheik did as she was told, removing the bandages from her face and head, reveling the golden hair of the Princess. "Why do you cry my child?"  
  
Zelda flew into Impa's arms and cried for the lost Hero. "He saw me, and I left him," she sobbed into her nanny's shoulder." I left him there, crying like a baby..for me.."  
  
"I know.." 


	5. An Almost Happy Day

W/n once again, I haven't seen anyone review, damn 24 period thingy, anyway, I know you will, so here is another chapt. Man am I bored  
  
I'm doing this ONE more time. Got that?  
  
~~..~~: new place  
  
~*~.~*~: same place, different point of view  
  
"...." someone talking (duh)  
  
*...*: someone thinking (once again, do I REALLY have to put this in the front of ALL my chapters? Prove my wrong please ^^ )  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5: Almost a Happy Day  
  
~~Hyrule Field~~  
  
" I feel MUCH better today Navi."  
  
A new day had risen on the land of Hyrule, and with it was Link's mood. He knew Zelda was alive, and that she loved him also. That was enough to send Link into battle with the evil king himself. Link was happy today, for the first time in months, and when the Hero of Time was happy, so were the people around him. Link was so happy he did something that shocked Navi. He played.  
  
The loud notes of Saria's Song rode the wind as he played the happiest song he knew. Once he was finished he spoke to Saria, and told her he would make her proud to call him the Hero of Time. She ashored him she already was.  
  
The boy in him was no longer sad, frightened or fighting to get out that day. It was out. Link played his Ocarina proudly. Strong and loud. Nothing could put him down..he thought.  
  
*What is WITH him?* thought Navi to herself. *he was so mad at the world the other day he nearly shattered the thing, NOW he plays it like he never put it down! What a guy!*  
  
Link finally set down his flute around noon, his face red from blowing. He sat down with a beaming smile on his face. Navi couldn't stand it.  
  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" she yelled in his face, nearly pushing him over in shock. "Yesterday you sat on your butt half the day cryin' your eyes out and scarin' the crap out of me by doing so, THEN you ran off without a word after Sheik fixed your boot! NOW you pick up the one object you have hated for weeks and start playing it like you never put it DOWN!! WHAT THE HELL!? "  
  
"Talk about scary!" Link joked, the goofy smile still in place. "I'm just feeling better that's all, got some rest yah know?"  
  
Navi looked hard at her friend. She had known him for a long time now. It all clicked into place when she looked into his eyes. They WERE happy, not like when he would act happy for the sake of other's, you could tell then. *he isn't lying, that means..*  
  
"You saw her, didn't you?"  
  
"WHAT?!" Link hated when people read him like that. *Damn! Got to work on the acting skills..*  
  
"You saw Zelda..that's why your happy now, you know she's sa~"  
  
a scream for help echoed through the field, interrupting Navi mid sentence. Link knew the scream. A word escaped from his lips before he ran in the direction of the cry.  
  
"No..not Zelda..." 


	6. Cliffhanger

W/n: HOLY SHIT!! I GOT A REVIEW TODAY!!! YIPPY!! Ok, I've only started this Monday, so there is no reason this should surprise me, but hey, I'm a sugar highed teen with a tragedy about the HOTTEST ( I KNOW I lost reviews for that comment ) video game char. In HISTORY!! Saved on my comp. LIFE IS GOOD! Thx Art1st4786 and LinkSage! This chap. Is for you two, THAT WILL TEACH YOU TO REVIEW PEOPLE..um.PEOPLE THAT DON'T REVIEW.thingys..YEAH!!!!!!  
  
Still don't own Zelda.if I did, Link would be able to kill Navi, just some comic relief before I start the sob-story ^^  
  
IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT MEANS WHAT I'LL TEAR YOU A NEW ONE!! Or u could just go back a page or so.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6: Cliffhanger  
  
Link was running. His heart pounding against his rib-cage, but he was already numb, inside out. His boot hit the ground and snapped loose again, but he didn't care. He tripped as he made the sharp turn onto the trail leading into Greudo Desert. He pulled himself up, sand covering his torso, as another scream pierced the clam day. He raced over the board that connected the valley to the field, nearly falling. As he reached the edge of the valley, leading into a drop sure to kill, he saw her.  
  
The water hundreds of feet below him roared as the hand of his love slowly loosened its grip. The place were his heart once was was left empty as it jumped up to his throat. He through himself onto the ground to grip her hand. He tugged, but he no longer held any strength.  
  
" HOLD ON ZELDA!!" he called down to her while trying his hardest to pull them both up " I'll get you OUT OF THIS!!"  
  
Zelda just looked from Link to the water and back to Link. A look of terror frozen on her face.* oh shit,* Link thought as a group of Octoroks formed underneath them, waiting for one of them to fall. *OH SHIT!*  
  
Link pulled with all his might, but he couldn't regain his balance. The Octoroks were getting restless. They jumped up and down, splashing the side of the canyon. one jumped higher then the other's and spit a stone near Link's leg. He fell and grabbed the ledge for support. Zelda looked one more time into Link's eyes and let go of his hand. She fell into the circle of Octoroks and they quickly jumped to devour her before the current swept her away.  
  
Tears streamed from Link's eyes as the blood stained water rushed away from him. He loosed his grip on the ledge, ready to jump down into the monster infested water. He didn't care anymore. He finally let go and waited for the splash of cold water and smell of his own blood, but it never came. He looked up, a bandaged fist had grabbed his hand and was struggling to bring him up again. Link was pulled to his feet by Sheik, his tears mixed with pain.  
  
"Why." asked the Hero of Time, his eyes hidden by his sweat covered hair. "why did you save me? I could have helped her.." His whole body shook with rage. His head sprang up, his eyes in plain view. They glowed with rage, hate, sorrow and the will for revenge. " I COULD HAVE SAVED ZELDA!!"  
  
With that he broke out of Sheiks hold and jumped over the ledge, diving into the freezing water below. The sudden difference in climate change sent his body into shock. His lifeless mass drifted down the river, which emptied into the lake.  
  
~~Ganons Castle~~  
  
"You have done well Potion Maker..by making Link go insane, you have saved your life, and helped me become one step closer to what I seek...you may leave, hag.."  
  
Ps. THAnkS HEAL~ opps I mean Naruke for your outer you showing me your fan fic crap and your inner person for being a pure ass! ^^ 


	7. The Taste of Betrayal

W/n: Me bored, me write, you read, you review...GET IT NOW SIMPLETAINS THAT YOU ARE?! You do? Gee that was quick, anyway here is another Chapt. And folks, am I being too hard on the Hero of Time, huh? OR ARE YOU SICKO'S ENJOYING THIS POOR GUYS PAIN!!???? And Naruke, I KNOW you're just Dying for this chap. Right, along with all my other fans. :: looks for fans, just Madi, Kj, T9, and Haley. They look around for fans too. Madi hits Haley in the ribs and she raise a sign saying, "we like it...sorta'.." :: --_--' thx guys, you're a BIG help...riiiiiiiiiight...anyway, me no own anything...neither does anyone else on this website so I think this message is getting old, whatcha' think? I might just be makin' trouble, But it IS fun :: Haley nods :: knew she would understand me..OOOOOOooo!!! LOST WOODS TECNO REMIX!!! :: puts headphones up to comp. screen in a weird attempt to let you all listen :: and if you don't know what the Lost woods are, get the hell off this part of the site, Mario is calling. RUN ALONG MOTHA' F*CKERS!! Yeah I'm done now, enjoy  
  
Chapter 7: The Taste of Betrayal  
  
~~Lake Hylian~~  
  
Link awoke on the beach of the lake. His cloths torn and tattered by the strong current's force. He turned and looked around him, he was alone. How he had wished that beside him was the body of his beloved, so he could at least see her again, or even awaken in the realm of the dead, with her for eternity.  
  
He shook with the rage, fighting it, but losing. The rage over took him, his eyes no longer the sad, deep blue, but a hateful black. His emotions such as love, forgiveness, hope, wonder, gone. Pure hate ran through his veins. Link was no more, the soulless corpse left behind was nothing more then the embodiment of his rage.  
  
He rose, the blank eyes swept the surroundings. No one was there, no one to taste his blade, to feel the only other greater pain then the one he felt now. So he ran, boot after boot hit the ground. He ran without seeing, with out feeling, without knowing. He just ran, up the steps of the Temple of Time, through the Door of Time. And up to the pedicle meant for his sword. There he stopped, dropping to his knees. There he cried. For Zelda, himself and all the people slain by the evil through out the land. He cried for hours..  
  
~~the Island in the Middle of Lake Hylian~~  
  
Zelda sat on the high branch of the tree in the middle of the lake as the sunset. She looked at gleaming water that filled the lake to it's shore line. She remembered back to when Link had refilled the lake, with her help. *How he was lost!* she thought to herself as the last light of day disappeared behind the tall trees in the distance. *Now I'm lost.* her gaze shifted, she hated the sunset. The beautiful colors sickened her. They reminded her of all the years she spent training through the day and night, never stopping. Even now she trained. Her mind weary, her body and spirit broken.  
  
"Who did Link see jump?" she said aloud, just to break the silence. "he said it was Zelda..but how can that be, I'm right here.I was the one that saved his sorry ass from those Octoroks..unless..THE DESERT POTION MAKER! Her spell must have gone wrong..old Witch!" Sheik jumped from he limb and raced over the bridge connecting the island to the main land.  
  
"I shall have her head for this!" cried Sheik as she ran to the sandy desert. 


	8. The Lost Soul

W/n: Ok, well it's been four days and for me that's a lot! :: other fan fic writers roll eyes :: gee thx guys! IT's MOT MY FAULT THE INTERNET AROUND HERE IS DOWN! plus I got a weird review, but I thank you Great Divied, GO GO POWER RANGERS! Wait, did I just say that? Oh shit, anywoo. NO Haven! THERE WILL BE NO LOVY DOVY MUSHY CRAP!! Until chap. 10, if I can make it go that long...jeez my chap. are short, do you mind that? Anyway, the next chap. will be made off of your reviews, SO REVIEW DAMN YOU!!! Yeah I'm done. ps if you don't review there WILL BE NO chap. MMMMWWAWWWHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHA!! Once again, done. pps. yeah there will another Chap. but YOU will have NO control over it!! MWWWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHH!!! For the third time..done..enjoy!  
  
Chapter 8: The Lost Soul  
  
~~Potion Maker's tent~~  
  
Sheik raced along the hot sand, her bandages protected her face from the wind. She ran with a shoot of anger in her eyes, knowing the way by heart she didn't need to think any more then needed, her feet knew the way better then anyone. Tears streamed from her eyes at the thought of loosing Link to the darkness she saw him unleash that day at the valley.  
  
The sun was deep into the horizon. The night air was soothing from the heat of the day. The temperature dropped, but Sheik anger did not. Each foot hit the ground harder then the last, her heart screaming. She finally made it to the Witch's tent.  
  
The flap rustled as she entered and waited for the hag to appear, when she didn't the Shieken was left in a fury. Ever fiber of her being was tingling with rage, the thought of her love in his current state was too much for her.  
  
She broke down and smashed every candle in the room. Her anger tore the tent's contents into shreds. Hot tears rolled down her face as she heard a voice.  
  
"Please child," it called. "Do not become an embodiment of your anger. You do not want to end-up in the same fate as the Hero."  
  
"YOU DID THIS YOU HAG!!" yelled Sheik as she spun arround, meeting face to face with the wispy form of the Potion Maker. She clawed at the figure, but it was nothing but smoke. Sheik had forgotten about the center candle resting on the middle table. There was just enough light to glisten off the fresh tears covering her enraged face. "YOU KILLED HIM!" she began to sob, the tears so heavy she could not speak, she just fell to the floor and sobbed into her folded arms. The wrinkled face of the witch brightly shown in the strong candle light.  
  
"No, I have only done what was needed to stay alive," replied the old hag. "Your Hero is still there, just as you are now, I have only done half of what was requested of me from the Greudo King. You can still save him from himself..." With that the smoke which once was the Desert Potion Maker disappeared, leaving Sheik to find her thoughts.  
  
~~Temple of Time~~  
  
Navi had been looking for Link for a day, she missed her friends badly, and now that Sheik ran off, she had no one. Her fluttering wings carried her to the Temple in an act of desperation.  
  
As she flew through the entrance she could have hit herself. She had remembered what she had said to Link the day Zelda fell, the way she yelled at him for being to happy. Now she thought he would never be happy again.  
  
*CRAP! Why did I say that, poor guy.* she thought as she entered the chamber meant for the Master Sword.*His one happy moment in.what..three weeks and I yell at him for it, and to make matter's worse, Zelda goes flying of a cliff and if I could have flown just a bit faster I could have helped save her.WHY?!*  
  
She stopped as she came to the weeping figure of the Hero. He looked up at as if he had been greeted by death herself, which at the moment might have made him happy. He unsheathed his sword and swung it blindly at Navi. She dodged it easily. He slashed again, this time managing to graze her wing. She dropped a bit then zoomed out of the temple.  
  
Ps. If you think these chapt. Are TOO short tell me;  
  
A) why you think it would benefit the story if they were longer  
  
B) how you would go along it  
  
And remember, the next chapt. Might be compiled of just your reviews, so send me what you think should happen next! BYE-B!!  
  
Pps. NO MUSHY CRAP!! done. 


	9. Fallen Angel

It is said that if you give enough monkeys typewrites they will write Shakespeare. Looks to me that monkeys can't review. Ok, ok, I get the point. This isn't the type of story that you can tell me what should happen next, so here you go. (Haven is dancing in the background chanting *Mushy crap! Mushy Crap!! Haven got her mushy crap!!*) Riiiiiight.  
  
Chapter 9: The Fallen Angel  
  
~~Temple of Time~~  
  
The tear streaked face of Sheik tumbled up the steps of the Temple of Time. Her heart raced as she entered the main chamber. The pace she was carrying slowed to a steady walk, but her heart beated faster every moment.  
  
As she entered the chamber of the Master Sword, she could see the glistening golden-orange locks of her hero; his face was down with his hair covering his eyes. She was glad of this; she didn't want to face the blank eyes that met her at valley.  
  
She moved closer to him; his breathing was slow as if he was sleeping. She loved this sound more then anything; it meant he was at rest. She was wrong.  
  
"She's gone."a soulless voice escaped Link's dry lips.  
  
"What..?' Whispered Sheik, her eyes wide with fear.*WHO IS HE!?* Her mind screamed,*WHERE IS LINK!?*  
  
The raspy voice once again found its way out of Link's mouth, "Zelda is gone."He turned, his face in clear view. His eyes had no feeling, neither did his voice. His face was blank, there was no emotion to be seen. His stare seemed to be going right through Sheik, *this is nothing like the day at the valley.* she told herself in shock, *there is no hate in his voice now...there's no nothing..*  
  
Every muscle in his body was lose, it was as if he was not there, yet the cold, heartless, voice still echoed from his mouth. "You killed her Sheik, you killed Zelda."  
  
The sentence rang in her ears. "no."she breathed, the whisper becoming a pleading scream."NOOOO!!" she fell to her knees, holding her head yelling for it to be a lie. But it was true, the princess was gone; the body left behind was that of a Shieken. She couldn't change that now, Zelda was gone.  
  
Link drew his sword. "You took away the only happiness in my life. For that you must pay....die."  
  
Sheik sat on the floor, motionless, as if already dead. Link took a deep swing, cutting the turban from her head. The bandages fell to the floor, and the long, muddy blonde hair fell down her shoulders. Link took another swipe and cut the mask from her face; the blood stained lips quivered as tears rolled down her face. Link swiped again, this time cutting the long bang in front of her right eye. The blood shot red and deep blue eyes were now both in plain view.  
  
Sheik looked up, staring into the deep black eyes of the lost hero. He fell to one knee, staring right back, the soulless gaze melting away. He blinked.  
  
~*~Link~*~  
  
Link woke up in a daze, staring into a strange face. He blinked again as if trying to wash away the image, but she was still there. He touched his face, fresh tear drops met with his fingers. He groaned, wiping them away the best he could.  
  
He turned back to the figure; she was smiling. A tear drop ran down her cheek. She had two different colored eyes, one blue, the other a violent red. He blinked some more until sure she was really there.  
  
"Hi.umm.I'm lost, where we are and, this will sound crazy but, who are you?" he looked around and saw he had ended up in the Temple of Time. When he turned back the girl was weeping. "HEY! Oh come one.", he pleaded. "Please don't cry!" he wiped a tear from her cheek. As he brushed it away, he found her skin was rough and scarred.  
  
"OH LINK!" the strange fell into his arms. He was surprised, but he didn't push her away; he didn't want to upset her more. He rocked her as she cried on his shoulder. When she could finally talk again, she pulled away from his grasp. "Link, your back, Oh thank the GODDESSES you back!" she gave him a big hug. "Link, Zelda isn't dead," she whispered softly into his ear, "She's right here.."  
  
With that she pulled away and kissed him; he closed his eyes as their lips locked. When he opened his eyes, the figure he was holding in his arms was no longer the weeping stranger, but the beautiful princess he had been dreaming about for as long as he could remember. The golden strands lay over his locked hands; her long dress falling off the step. The gloved hands loosed from around his neck, and he gazed into the wonderful face of his lover. Her deep blue eyes held tear droplets in their corners. The longing crimson lips pulled away. They hugged each other tightly as if never to let each other go again.  
  
Please review, for my sake, that way I know I'm loved....T.T ......just review god dammit 


	10. The Deepness of One's Heart

A/n: this Chapter is REALLY long compared to the other ones, that's kinda' why it took so long. Anywho, it's still another wonderful chapter for my adoring fans ::looks around, there are about 7 people :: hey, works for me! If you have any questions about me, the story, what next, ECT. Just ask…..duh…..anyway ENJOY you reviews YOU!

Chapter 10: The Deepness of One's Heart

_Where am I? What is this darkness I feel lifting? Where is Zelda? Where is Sheik? Where is Navi…_

_ Link unsheathed his sword and swung it blindly at Navi. She dodged it easily. He slashed again, this time managing to graze her wing. She dropped a bit then zoomed out of the temple…_

_NAVI! What have I done? WHAT HAVE I …Sheik…_

_Link drew his sword. "You took away the only happiness in my life, Sheik. For that you must pay ..…die..…"_

_NO! SHEIK! NOT SHEIK! And Zelda? Where is ZELDA?!_

_Link fell and grabbed the ledge for support. Zelda looked one more time into Link's eyes and let go of his hand. She fell into the circle of Octoroks and they quickly jumped to devour her before the current swept her away._

" NOO!"

Link awoke in a cold sweat, Zelda's arms still hanging around him. She stirred ; her eyes still draped with sleep. 

"What is it?" She asked while wiping the sand from her sapphire eyes. He smiled down at her ; his deep blue eyes looking right back. They kissed, and Zelda returned to her sleep.

"It was just a bad dream," he whispered softly into her ear as she returned to her own fantasies. *Just a bad dream…* he told himself as he slowly closed his eyes. *Just a bad...BAD dream…* 

_I'm trembling…why? I just saved Hyrule, that is if Zelda was right … I don't like her… but why am I so afraid? _

**_"Stupid boy…"_**

_"WHO'S THERE?!" I'm trembling so hard my voice shakes. Damn, how can I sound like the hero Zelda makes me out to be if I'm about to pee my pants? Why the hell do I care?  
  
**"You let me right in…"**_

_Crap…I know that voice…no…NO …IT'S HIM!  
  
**"You let me right to it…right to the Triforce!"  
  
**"NOO!" It's true, that's Ganondoft, I can't believe… no…it's not my fault…  
  
_"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"  
  
"Link, PLEASE!" Zelda pleaded. "You have to calm down! You've been screaming in your sleep… you scared me…"

Fresh tears and sweat clung to Links face; his eyes still hung with sleep. "I'm sorry I scared you." He whispered, the dream still in the back of his mind. He couldn't shake it, the image of Ganon's laughing face. It sickened him. He closed his eyes again, hoping this time he would be blessed with a normal dream; one that didn't involves screaming random memories for all to hear.

*why…why now?* he asked him self before drifting into another light sleep.

_I remember this meadow…this is Saria's meadow…but…where is she?  
  
no music…no friend…no…no…anyone…  
  
Sheik is still behind me…he is so annoying…I think he knows what's going on…so I'll make him tell…  
  
"Where is she?" I've grabbed him, now he'll have to tell me…  
  
**"I'm sorry Link…"**_

****

_"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!" I'm shaking him harder then I should…I don't care…  
  
**"LINK STOP!"**_

****

_I stop…there's a sound in his voice…it sounds like…mine…_

"LINK!"  
  
Link awoke again draped in Zelda's arms. She was crying, shaking Link softly. He looked down at her, shocked. He knew he had been screaming again, but was it that bad?  
  
"Shh…" he whispered. "It's fine…I'm fine…please don't cry…" She looked up. She held him tighter.

"OH LINK!" she sobbed. "Link, you, you were crying like a baby…screaming for me to come back…and then you stopped…stopped screaming…stopped crying…stopped breathing…I….I shook you and shook you, but you…you wouldn't move…until…OH LINK!" 

  
"Zelda, I'm fine." He pleads though he knows it's not true…this happens every time he sleeps…

Like the dream thingys? Me too, anyway, for my sake……….REVIEW GODDAMMIT!_  
  
  
_


	11. The Lonly Fairy and a Shout out to all m...

A/n: I feel really bad for not doing a chapter for so long, and I REALLY have no reason not to, I mean these things are short anyway, I spend WAY too much time on the comp., and all my time is ON fanfiction.net….I've spent WAY too much time on Trigun fic…..ONLY THE SECOND BEST PART OF THE SITE! Poor WolfyWood….*hugs wolfwood plush* I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!!!!! And I'm doing a fic about that! Check it out! It's gonna' be called *Promise* the last episode poor Wolfy was in…and I don't know when that will be going up...just watch for it…anyway, this chappie is devoted to that little announce we all want to kill or torture, Navi. That little ball of floating blue that will piss off even a new comer to the game gets her own friggin' chapter! Ok, not a WHOLE chapter…but…

Haven (said newcomer): SHE MUST DIE!!!!!!  
  
Luna: this is my friend, Haven, who if you go thru my author notes, chapters 7 and 9, is the one who;

A) forced me beyond my will into writing a mushie chapter

B) danced around singing a song about forcing me into writing said mushie chapter

I would also like to thank all my reviews and the ones to come;

LinkSage: who dared to review twice, TWICE! TAKE NOTES PEOPLE!

Great Divide: who showed that weird reviews are the best kinda' reviews. GO GO POWER RANGERS!

art1st4786: who was my first reviewer, and who I haven't heard from since. Dude, are you still reading this? You reviewed on the 5th chapter! I know these things are short but A LOT has happened since then.

Haley and Haven: for looking at my rough drafts in the beginning and sticking with me thru every chapter! I WUV YOU GUYS! *Haley makes a sickened face and Haven is clapping and crying at the same time*

Evy: for calling me a geek and complaining about me being way to into a stupid game every time you pull one of the rough drafts outta' my binder *gives her a hug*

Emily: who won't touch the story until it's done

Abby: who has never seen this story, but for scaring the living crap outta' everyone at my party by just being herself, I really didn't see what was so scary! *Random Person (Evy): IT WAS LIKE TWO OF YOU! *All My Friends: AHHHHHHH! THE HORROR! *Luna: T.T;; thx, that shot up my self-a-steam…

Madi: for looking at the first chapter and giving it back saying it was too sad. Woman…IT WAS THE FIRST FRIGGIN' CHAPTER!!!!! I better not send her chapters 6 thru 8, right?

T9: for never reviewing and never going into detail about how much you love it but always willing to look at it first and for loving that psycho, Legato

Legato: for chatting on T9's comp. and showing that you are strait *pulls out B'B' gun* AND IF says other wise…tell me so I can point, laugh, and/or shoot this gun at him

Kj: for not really getting the point, but liking it anyway

Chaos: for being an all around friend by always reviewing just to me (Via: Email ), loving all my artwork, and nearly killing my every time I tell you a new chappie's up

Tyler: for being my best friend and being the only Zelda freak I can talk to because all my other friends think I'm either

A) a freak

B) WAY too into the game

C) The one to get them into the game but never have the time too

D) Way too old for video games (still don't get that, there a THRTY YEAR OLDS (!) playing that thing right now!!!!)

SilverCrystal Valkyrie: for letting me mix up your name, being a great writer and getting me into the BEST fan fic I have EVER read, *The Return* by Lady Rose. READ IT IF YOU LOVE THIS FIC!

 midnightoasis: for understanding that my chapters are really short and that's ok

Sailor Pearl223: for reviewing for BOTH my stories, once again, TAKE NOTES! And asking me for help that NO ONE GAVE ME!!!!!!!!!! Its ok all, I forgive ya!

SuperMunkyofDOOM: for thanking me for being the evil psychopath that I am!

And anyone else that will review in the future…..god I hope you will!

Warning: Luna (Blu) is the type of Author who reviews on every chapter of a fan fic she likes if the fic is still going. In this way, she believes that she should get the same treatment. Feel bad for this poor, demented creature, and review for every Chapter you like, hate, or want to ask about, thank you

Luna: X.x YOUR DEAD WARNING PERSON! I'M NOT A CREATURE! I'M A KITSUNE! THAT'S A FOX DEM- ok, so I AM a creature…..he's right tho….juts review to make me happy, *looks over extra long Author note* holy shit….are you still reading this? Anywho, Read, Review, and wait, the three things that happen in this site

Ps: No Fairies where hurt in the writing of this Chapter

Random Navi Hater ( Haven ): *Cartman style* GODDAMMIT!!!!

OH YEAH! *hits head* ALMOST FORGOT! You need a  new key thingy! 

Thoughts: _Blah_

Sheik's Thoughts: **_blah_**

Ganon's Voice: **blah**

There you GO ENJOY!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 11: A Lonely Fairy

~~ Forest Temple Entrance ~~ 

Navi sat alone on the long limb of half tree, the only way to enter the Forest Temple, and thought. She thought of Link, their adventures together, and how muck she had missed in the last few days. She kept going over and over every thing that happened as she drifted in and out of her own dreams. 

Her wing was still healing; though Link had not been the great fighter he usually was, he still took a large chunk out of her wing. This left her in a state of pain; she blacked out before she got down the steps leading out of the temple. When she awoke, she was in the Lost Woods, on the tree.

_How did I get here? _She thought as she stared into the gray sky of the Lost Woods. _Who helped me here? _

_Link…are you ok? What happened to you? _

_If I wasn't in such bad shape I would high-tail this sorry blue ass of mine right back over there and kick YOURS! HOW COULD YOU HIT ME!? HURT ME!? The one that saved your sorry ass from DEATH like…what? 100 times? HOW COULD YOU!? YOU UNGREATFUL LITTLE…_She kicked the air, pretending it was her Partner's thick head. She did this for a couple minutes, shouting a screaming about how he should do this and that to make it up to her and how  he should never do this or what he should get for her for no reason at all. When she finally settled down, she still had no answers.

_Link…what's wrong with you? _She asked with her head even deeper into the past. _I know you wouldn't do this to me…you love me…right? OH LINK! What did I do?! Did I do something wrong? Did I…did…did I…make you mad? I need to know Link…I know you wouldn't  do this without a reason…you wouldn't  hurt me on…on purpose…would you? She held her head and shook it, trying to make all the thoughts go away. Her short, white hair fell over her eyes, the blue-tipped bangs hid her from the world around her. She relaxed, letting gravity do its thing, and fell._

"OWW!"

~~ Temple of Time ~~

Zelda was still in Links arms, awake. She just couldn't sleep, all of Links nightmares were scaring her more then when his body was taken over by his hate.

"What a poor guy," she said, brushing a strand of hair away from his face.  **_More like a freak if you ask me! _Said a gruff, almost male, but not quite, voice in the back of her head. _Well no one asked you, now DID they? She replied, quite annoyed at her alter-ego, Sheik._**

**_Unless  you have ANOTHER alter-ego inside your preppy, royal  ass head, that you didn't tell ME_ about, I don't think there is a 'them', 'we', or 'they' in this unless you are talking about you and me.__** Sheik threw back.

_Why, in the name of Din, did Impa release you? _Asked Zelda, holding her head.

**_Because she knew you would never, NEVER_**

****

**_One: make it through the first day of Sheikah training  without complaining about breaking one of your Goddamn nails,_**

****

**_Two: Convince Link you weren't a girl, with that crappy little harp you made SURE we had to use to teach him his songs. You know as well as I do that the first day, the first GODDAMN day, you would run up to him in tears, sobbing over how much you missed him, get us trapped in Ganons Goddess forsaken dungeon, and leave Link with no clue! _**

****

_WOULD NOT! _Argued the princess. The Sheikah rolled her eyes.

**_OH GIVE ME A BREAK! _**Screamed back her sister. **_YOU WERE SOBBING IN THE BACKGROUND THE SECOND HE APPEARED IN THE _****_TEMPLE_****_! _She sighed. **_If it wasn't for the fact that I love him as much as you, and that we are the same person, I would tell you to grow up, face the facts, and get over him… you know what? DO THAT ANYWAY! Link SO loves me!_****

****

_SHUDDUP! SHUDDUP** SHUDDUP SHUDDUP! HE LOVES ME!!! **_She hit her head. _GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO YOU IN HERE ANYMORE!_

**"You ladies are very fun to listen to, very fun indeed…"**

Zelda turned, her face suddenly dripping with sweat. She knew that voice, she knew who it was before she even turned around. _…Ganon…_

**_Way to go princess…_**

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

****

Ok, so the last part was kinda funny, well, I think so anyway, but I'm a psycho. Anyway, most of this chapter is author note, hope I covered all of yal' and my last chapter will be LUCKY 13!!! Only TWO MORE! OHH! PANDOR WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT! *all pander but Evy, Emily and Abby (look at the top to know why)*

Ps: any questions about the whole 'Sheik being apart of Zelda's subconscious, just ask me….PLEASE ASK ME! And leave your email, I'm not gonna' bore you with it in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	12. When I Close My Eyes

A/n: well, the second to last chapter is up, and the writing style might be a little different. Ok all, pray for me, I am picking up a story that I haven't REALLY touched for like…three months. I am now a real author!

All: umm…yay?

Yes, big yay! Now read, review and wait…for like a day…THE THREE THINGS THAT HAPPEN ON THIS SITE! 

PS: this chapter is for Link Lovr, Chaos, Junky and anyone else who has stayed with this piece of shit!

Thanks guys, I will finish this for you! O^_^O

~*~*~

Chapter 12: When I Close My Eyes

~~Temple of Time~~

"Ok, Link…you can wake up ANYTIME now…come on…I will hit you yah know…OK THAT'S IT! GET UP DAMMIT!!!"

Link sat up with a jolt, sending his little fairy friend tumbling into his lap. He chuckled as she regained flight to pop a good one over his forehead. Navi's face softened as Link's grin grew into a handsome smile. "I'm glad you are ok Nav," he said. Moving his hand to the area that had made contact with the small fairy's fist, he winced. "Yup, you're fine."

"LINK!" Navi squeaked before zooming into her partner's hat, which he had just placed on his brow. She snuggled into the soft comfort of his silky hair. "I missed you," her muffled voice called from under the green fabric. 

"I missed you too, Navi." 

~~outside of the Temple of Time, ten minutes later~~

"Something's not right here…"

"So you feel it too?" Navi asked, sitting on the shoulder of her friend, Link. He nodded. "Yeah, those damn Re-deads have become faster then the last time I flew to the Temple."

They glanced at each over before the two slumped their shoulders. "We're screwed."

Navi laughed along with her hero companion. The two sat on the steps as the day turned to scarlet sun set. Link's laughter died when Navi asked him about what he saw at the valley.

"…you jumped over the side like a mad man, what was the deal?"

"You know, Nav, I can't remember!" he grinned at his unconvinced partner. "I know you don't believe me," he huffed, "but it's the truth. I only remember getting to the valley, after that it's blank."

The blue fairy shook her head. "Well, I'm just glad you AND Zelda are fine."

"Yeah, me to- HEY! What did I say about reading me?!"

Navi giggled, but then returned to being serious…as much as she could be with Link in such a happy state. "What is with you and Zelda, huh? You hated her when you were ten."

"Yeah, and I feel bad about it now."

"Does this have anything to do with what Sheik said about her being missing?"

Her blonde friend nodded. "Yeah, but it's not just that." Navi looked at him confused as his grin grew. "I think, besides Gannon's ugly mug, she's the only thing I think or dream about." His smile softened as he went back over every dream he had ever had; every one stuffed into a mental drawer, too full to close. "You know when I pulled out the Master Sword?"

"Don't you go changing the subject on me, Link!"

"I'm not! Before I closed my eyes, the image of Zelda flash in front of my eyes. Though it was just a flash to me…it really lasted seven long years…she's the only thing I see when I close my eyes…"

"Come on, Link, LET'S GO KICK SOME GANNON FAT-ASS!"

~*~*~

yeah, we all know I couldn't keep sob up for long, but because this one is so short, the next one going to be as long as hell! GANNON FIGHT!! YIPPY!

Pss: thank you Link Lovr, you rock for reviewing all my chapters and all, I will change that in my Bio ^^


	13. The Final Battle

A/n: IT FEELS SOOOOOO GOOD TO WRITE ON WORD AGAIN! –hugs the software- wait…Ms. Reece says I can't do this…WHATEVER! –hugs Word more- I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!! Anywho, after my little outburst, I just want to say thank you before I start this chapter that you all have been waiting for! THIS IS FOR ALL OF YOU, seeing as there are no more chapters, SO I WANT ALL OF YOU TO REVIEW NOW! NOW YOU HEAR ME! I WANT TO SEE…-goes back and counts all the people who reviewed this-…umm…15 PEOPLE REVIEW! THAT MEANS…umm…hold on…its here some where…THERE WE ARE! I WANT Great Divide, Naruke, LinkSage, art1st4786, SilverCrystal Valkyrie, midnightoasis, Sailor Pearl233, SuperMunkyofDOOM, Chaos, T9, JoboRule, Slalomshier, Junky, and LinkLovr…hey that's only 14…O WELL! YOU ALL BETTER REVIEW SEEING AS THERE IS NO MORE! THAT'S IT! THIS IS THE LAST OF THE LAST!

-clears throat- so enjoy

because I feel like it, there will be no labels this time…heh heh heh…you all must suffer…HEY COME BACK HERE!

~*~*~

The battle was almost over.

For Link.

The poor hero was getting his ass kicked from what Zelda could see through the thick flames. 

**_"PULL HARDER!"_**

****

"I AM DAMMIT! IT WON'T BUDGE!" 

The young princess's hair changed length as she tugged on the stubborn Master Sword. Sheik kicked the hint of the legendary blade. **_"STUPID THING! IT WON'T MOVE!"_**

(A/n: as much as I loooooath Zelda for this, we all know she should have been trying to get the damn sword out of the ground!)

"Not if you kick it like that, it wont." Her sister corrected, putting her hair back in a half pony tail and sent her counter-part to the back of her mind. "I don't see how Link can swing this thing around. It's so heavy." Zelda then returned her gaze to the said hero in action.

As he flew once again into the flame wall.

"LINK, GET UP!" Navi's voice called.

"I…I am, Nav…give me a sec." 

"YOU DON'T HAVE A 'SEC'! USE A FAIRY!"

"I can stand…fine thanks…" the hero retorted before a sickening 'crack' was heard.

"Use a fairy. Now."

Zelda watched, relieved, as Link stood to his feet and charged once again at the monster in his wake. After a few seconds of watching the gore in front of her, she and Sheik returned to trying to get the sword out of the ground. 

"It would help if we were two different people."

**_"A LOT of things would be better if we were two different people. But are we? No, so tug harder."_**

****

"Umm…I'll be taking that."

Zelda looked up at Link, now on the other side of the fire wall and slowly stepped away from his sword. With one slight tug, the blade cleared the ground and Link was off again to kill Ganon. Zelda fell back, quite confused.

"There goes my hero," she whispered to herself as the fire wall once again appeared around the two fighters.

A few minutes later the fire wall once again fell, meaning the final blow was at hand. Link, who was now very beaten up, thrusted the legendary blade into the monster's skull. The creature thrashed from the pain, his tail swinging maddly. In one swoop, it sent Link into the one standing pillar. The stone collapsed around him. 

Not knowing this, Zelda, with the help of the other sages, trapped the monstrosity in the black void he created. 

~*~

"Link…come on buddy, get up!"

Navi and Zelda sat in front of a battered, bruised, and bleeding Link. The rubble that was once covering him was now pushed to the side. Blood arose from his throat. His eyes slowly opened as the blood dripped from his lips. 

"Ze-Zelda…I found all the stones you wanted m-me to…but I don't have t-them…"

"Link, its fine…really!" Zelda ripped a piece of her dress to cool his forehead. "He's so hot…"

"Oh Link…" the little fairy partner cuddled close into his open hand. "I'm afraid there is nothing we can do…"

"N-nothing?" Zelda turned to the little fairy who shook her head.

"He already used all his potions and fairies…he's a goner."

"Zelda…I knew I would…see you again…you look…just like…you do in…my dreams…" The hero closed his eyes, much to the horror of the two girls in his presence. Zelda picked him up and held him close to her. 

"NO WAY! YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!" She sobbed as Link fell limp. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

~*~

"...LINK! GET UP!...HEY! C'MON!...CAN HYRULE'S DESTINY REALLY DEPEND ON SUCH A LAZY BOY?!" 

~*~

heh, it's finally done…TYLER YOU BETTER REVIEW OR ELSE! YOU HEARD ME!! ALL MUST REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! THAT'S IT! IT'S OVER! NO MORE! EVER! THAT'S IT! …I already said that…


End file.
